


Some Lies Are Harmless Anyway

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I mean he probably loves him back but we are not unfolding it here, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, free form, ftslashseptember, poetic shit because that's all I know, slash september 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: He wants to tell him that he can hear the vibrations of his bones and the ribs when these emotions collide and crash with the overwhelming realisation that this love will now always be a part of him.But he does not do that.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fairy Tail Slash September





	Some Lies Are Harmless Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Slash September 2020 by @ftmlmages on Tumblr
> 
> Gratsu + Hanahaki

Because Gray looks at Natsu with the tenderness of the leaves flowing in the winds on an autumn day. He looks at the man whose laughter has opened chambers of his heart where a thousand suns now glow. He looks at the man who has taught him the capacity of love and its depth and how the world looks when it's golden and bright. And gods, he wishes he can hold Natsu and tell him how this love has softened him; how this love has shaped and molded the map of his heart—the crooks and the creeks, the rivers and the hills and the oceans inside of him.

He wants to tell him that he can hear the vibrations of his bones and the ribs when these emotions collide and crash with the overwhelming realisation that this love will now always be a part of him. Stitched into the core of his existence.

But he does not do any of that.

Because there are flowers blooming in Gray's chest that are as yellow and bright as Natsu's sunshine smile. And when he coughs, the petals on his palm fly away with the wind and the pain his lungs coil around tightly till he cannot breathe.

He slumps back on the wall and watches from the distance as the man whom he loves, walk away from him, while he sits on the floor, pooled around the yellow flowers and a pain throbbing inside of him.

But when he closes his eyes, he can see the wild pink hair and the stupid beautiful grin. And in that moment, the ache gives way to all the love flooding inside of him.

He smiles and tells himself that he'll be okay.

Some lies are harmless anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, well, I didn't want to study in the lecture so I did this instead. Also, I have forgotten how to write so um, bear this rust.


End file.
